A Call For Desperate Measures
by meandthedoctor
Summary: The portrait of Albus Dumbledore has decided that it is time. Time to meddle WITH time. Desperate situations call for desperate measures, and Hermione Granger is sent to the time, of none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. T for now!
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone. I posted this before, about two years ago - I have decided to re-do it! I don't know how frequent my updates will be, due to exams, but I shall dedicate as much time as is feasible to it._

* * *

Prologue

"Minerva, it is time," said the clear voice of Albus Dumbledore, who was currently, sitting back in his throne-like chair in his portrait above the Headmistresses desk. Minerva McGonagall knew what needed to be done. Time travel was a complex, dangerous and not to mention a devilishly tricky form of magic. Yet, desperate situations called for desperate measures, and the fact remained that the situation was indeed, dire. There was no time to lose, and before she knew it, Minerva McGonagall had stepped into the emerald flames, spinning towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, or more precisely, and importantly, to the magical house on the hill, which went by the name of the Burrow.

Molly Weasley jumped at the sudden arrival of her old friend. As the older woman stepped out from the cold stone grate, she knew that this was no social visit. "Minerva! What can I help you with today?" she asked with a motherly air, despite the fact that McGonagall was several years older than her.

"Good afternoon Molly. I was hoping to talk to a certain Miss Granger, if it is at all possible?" came her reply, as she dusted off her robes, and straightened her tall, pointed hat.

"Of course! Ginny dear, fetch Hermione would you?" she asked as her youngest red-head walked into the room. "Minerva, this wouldn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who, would it?" Molly had a fearful look in her eyes at the idea.

"Call him Voldemort, Molly. For that is who he is! And yes, unfortunately." Minerva knew her friend's fear; the fear that her husband might not return home; the fear that one of her sons, or indeed, her only daughter would get caught in the crossfire; the fear that she herself might die, leaving her family to struggle on without her. The whole world was living in fear! But that was why she needed Hermione.

It wasn't long before a slightly confused girl, of the age of sixteen, walked into the small kitchen and sat down, opposite Minerva and Molly. Minerva pulled her wand from her robes, and after some complicated wand waving, she had cast several silencing charms on the doors and windows.

She then turned to address the teenager before her. "Miss Granger, it is time," McGonagall said, repeating the words of her predecessor and pulling out a golden chain, adorned with a tiny, golden hourglass. "I'm afraid that, because of Voldemort's indefinite hold on the Ministry of Magic, we must attempt to change it all. You know what to do." And so the first time in almost three years, Hermione Granger put the familiar golden pendant around her neck, and turned back time.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is my second 're-update' this story - the first five chapters will be quite rapid; they are basically already written. Enjoy!_

* * *

As time spun before Hermione Granger's eyes she waited. McGonagall had somehow managed to transfigure the golden pendant into a port-key, meaning that Hermione would not only be taken back in time, but would end up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She landed with a thud in the Great Hall, hardly changed from the future; in the far corner, stood the four hour-glasses, registering the house points - according to the jewels, Ravenclaw was in the lead, closely followed by Gryffindor. Hermione looked up to see moonlight reflected through the enchanted ceiling. What time was it? As if answering this unspoken question, the courtyard clock began to clang loudly, in the darkness, reverberating from the walls, floor and enchanted ceiling. At the strike of twelve, it stopped. Damn! What was she going to do? McGonagall must have miscalculated the turns, and instead of arriving at midday, she had arrived at midnight.

There was nothing she could do, except try to find someone - a prefect, perhaps? Coming up with a cover story so quickly was difficult, and so she went with the first thing that came to mind. Wincing slightly, she pointed her wand at her left arm and murmured, "_Diffindo_" her skin breaking upon the spell's impact. With a painful snap, her bone broke and a sharp pain shot up her arm. Feigning injury seemed to be her best bet, and she headed in the general direction of the hospital wing. It wasn't a completely unbelievable tale - being in the midst of the reign of Grindelwald, attacks on muggle-borns was the norm!

Fighting back a slight nausea that swept over her, Hermione stumbled past the house tables, and out into the Entrance Hall; she had no idea a broken arm would induce a need to vomit! It was lucky that she knew the layout of the castle like the back of her hand, because without that knowledge, she knew it would be just too easy to get lost in the dark. She didn't dare to illuminate the tip of her wand, instead, she slowly crept along the walls, trying her best to not disturb the sleeping paintings.

Hermione might have been lucky, and have managed to make her way to the hospital undetected. There would have been a high chance of success, infect, if it hadn't been for Peeves. Peeves the Poltergeist - who could forget him? Hermione had been so busy, worrying about bumping into a prefect or teacher, the idea of meeting a _ghost_ on her travels had vanished from her mind!

She heard his cackle from down the corridor, before he floated towards her. "Ooh, an ickle student out of bed! Should Peevsy tell 'Mandy?"

"Peeves! No, please don't -" she whispered frantically, but not before he let out a bellow of "Student's out of bed! Student's out of bed!"

Running from the scene of the crime seemed to be the best option to Hermione, and so she set off at a sprint, lighting her wand with a quick "Lumos" as she did so. Peeves never let up, as he drifted alongside her almost effortlessly; she supposed being dead allowed this! Stopping to catch her breath, Hermione turned to Peeves and begged. "Please, Peeves! Please be quiet!" she gasped, clutching the stitch in her side, whilst cradling her broken arm. He let out another cackle of glee, and disappeared with a pop. Leaning against the wall in relief, she should have realised that Peeves would never have let her get away so easily. And he hadn't. From the shadows emerged the tall, lanky figure of a handsome Slytherin prefect. "Ah shit."

"'Shit' exactly. Who the hell are you?" demanded a deep voice. Hermione said nothing. "I said, 'Who. The. Hell. Are. You?' I've never seen you here before." He glanced down at her muggle attire, and then seized her broken wrist; she hissed in pain.

"Ow, stop it!" she growled. "You have no right to do that!"

"Answer me!"

"I'm Hermione Granger, alright? I got attacked, and came straight here!"

The boy loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "Why, Miss Granger, are you wearing muggle clothing?" he demanded. She again, said nothing, earning a glare from the boy. He didn't seem to like being ignored. "Fine, you're coming with me!" With a flick of his wand, and an impressive performance of non-verbal magic, Hermione's wand flew from her hand into his outstretched hand, giving her no choice but to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, tentatively. "Because if you don't mind, I could really do with visiting the -"

"Shut up!" he growled, turning his wand to point between Hermione's eyes, shoving her against the wall. It didn't take her more than a couple of seconds to recognise the wand; an unmistakable, bone white yew, with an ivory handle.

"R-Riddle? T-Tom Riddle," she stuttered.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me?" he whispered. His hand, which had until that point been wrapped around her wrist, found it's way to her neck, and he dug his wand into her left temple. "How the _hell_ do you know my name?"

"Uh…I-I, well -" she choked.

"Why are you out so late Tom?" came a calm, deep voice, startling the couple from their encounter.

Hermione's eye's flicked towards the newcomer, and then they widened, because there, before her, was Albus Dumbledore. He was much younger than the last time she had seen him, and his hair was only just past his shoulders - he had a long way to go before he could tuck his beard into his belt! But it was Albus Dumbledore! And he was alive! Well, of _course_ he was alive, this was 1944 for Merlin's sake.

The appearance of Albus Dumbledore, seemed to save her from the wrath of the future Dark Lord; he sprang away from her, composing himself and replied smoothly. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir," he acknowledged respectfully. "You see, I was on the way back to the common room, after my rounds, when this… girl appeared. I was just taking her to Professor Dippet's office, Sir."

"And who might you be?" Dumbledore asked, turning to her, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Hermione Granger, Sir," she replied, bowing her head slightly in respect for her Headmaster. "I'm sorry Sir, but I was attacked; I came here as soon as I could. I heard it was the safest place that I could go." Dumbledore chuckled lightly, and gestured for the two students to follow him.

"Well, I must say, this is the first time in my time here at Hogwarts, that someone has managed to infiltrate the school's wards without alerting any of the staff. I applaud your endeavours, Miss Granger. You may stay in the hospital wing - I'm sure Madame Danseur will be able to fix any maladies you may have acquired." It seemed that he was making light conversation as they walked, until he turned to Tom, saying, "Get to bed, child… And, careful not to bump into anyone else on your way. Surely you of all people, know the dangers that are lurking these corridors! Pip, pip!" There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he said it, but his tone seemed to anger Riddle, who turned on his heel, and swept off, towards the dungeons.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you some questions, if that isn't too much of a problem?" When Hermione shook her head in clarification, he continued. "Where are you from? How did you infiltrate then wards?"

"I'm so sorry, Sir. It's kind of complicated… You see…" Hermione didn't really know how to go on. How much could she tell Dumbledore? "I come from the future…" She glanced up to see how he reacted.

"The future, you say? And what business do you have being here?"

"The thing is… What I mean to say is… Well a dark wizard is coming to power, and I've been sent back here to try to change that. I can't tell you who, or why or anything like that! I wish I could, Sir." Dumbledore seemed to understand, and he arranged for her to be sorted the next evening. He wouldn't let her get away with a quiet sorting, instead insisting that it be during the evening meal.

When he had made arrangements, he finally left her to sleep the night away.

* * *

_~meandthedoctor_


	3. Chapter 2

_SO here is chapter two.. By the way, I know that some things are different, such as Riddle's appearance, and also, I am going by the Dumbledore on the back of my Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone book - I have both ones! - and the Dumbledore on there has brown hair... i THINK that's what I've put in the story.. :/ aha! :) well, enjoy! and review! :)

* * *

_

A bubbly, young witch stepped out from the Hospital office. She had curly blonde hair, which fell over her eyes, and she came over to Hermione, holding a little potion bottle, and her wand.

"Good evening," she smiled. "I am Madame Danseur." She had a slight french accent, but it hardly showed. "So, what happened?"

Hermione proceeded to explain how she had arrived, of course using her cover story. Danseur pushed her back to sit on one of the many hospital beds, and she leant back on a cushion. She just wanted the witch to heal her arm, and with a murmur and a wave, a hot sensation ran up it, and there was a crack, just before the skin began to knit together. There was a faint scar, but Hermione had many of those. Before she had been sent back in time, there had been a fight. Bill Weasley had been attacked. And Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had died. Severus Snape, the traitor. He had killed him in cold blood! As she remembered, Hermione pulled the bed sheets up to her eyes, and turned over. No matter how nice, Madame Danseur was, Hermione did not want her asking questions.

The torches on the walls were soon put out, and Hermione was left to a restless sleep, full of nightmares, dreams of Dumbledore's still body, dreams of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermione had mentally kicked herself - how could she have been so stupid as to let on that she knew who Riddle was? He had never met her before, yet she knew his name; well that was bound to seem suspicious.

When she woke that morning, her head pounded slightly. Madame Danseur called Dumbledore and Dippet, and soon they were down to business. Hermione kept to her story, when told, for the fourth time to repeat it, to the Headmaster, and soon a decision had been made, for her to be enrolled at Hogwarts - they would announce it at dinner. For the meanwhile, she taken by Madame Danseur for a trip to Diagon Alley, to get her school books and robes. Walking past Ollivander's, she saw a familiar looking man, who was much younger than the last time that she had seem him, still with the same, piercing grey eyes but with brown hair, not grey. Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour was still there, all these years in the past, yet it was being run by, whom Hermione believed must be, Florean's grandfather. Quality Quidditch supplies held next to no interest to Hermione, but she decided to buy herself a Nimbus, just because she felt that she should. Thankfully, she had been smart enough to keep her savings on her person at all times, in case this situation arose, and over her six years in the magical world, had managed to wrangle enough muggle money from her parents, to last her a while.

Before she knew it, her bag was filled with copies of the school text books that she would be needing - she was taking potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, muggle studies and herbology. She was wearing school robes, which were identical to her set that she had back at home, and she had even popped into the Magical Menagerie, and had purchased an owl.

Hermione and the nurse flooed back to Hogwarts, and Hermione waited in the Headmaster's office, until the evening meal, when she would be sorted. The sorting hat was sitting on a high shelf in Professor Dippet's office, opposite a table full of magical objects, that Hermione was sure that the next head - Professor Dumbledore - would inherit. There were golden globes, hovering above caskets, each letting off, either gold, or silver steam, which evaporated before her eyes. The book shelves, although less of them before the 1990's, were heaving with books. Hermione noticed that the office was also a little smaller than it is in Dumbledore and McGonagall's time, and it was as if it expanded to the Professor's needs. There were several portraits up on the walls, though it was missing two - Dippet's and Dumbledore's. Time seemed to go much slower, as Hermione waited to be sorted into her house. But when the time came, it seemed too soon, and Hermione's tummy started doing backflips as she walked towards the hall.

"Hermione, I hear you met Tom Riddle, our Head Boy? Well, I expect you to join him in his rounds tonight, so you can become accustomed to the school," Professor Dippet announced as they passed a painting of tow young girls on an ivy entwined swing.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. "How about the Head Girl?" Well that was wishful thinking.

"Minerva McGonagall is away visiting family. Her mother was taken by Grindelwald's, followers, and so she isn't in the castle at the moment." Hermione's breath caught in her throat - Grindelwald? That was how Professor McGonagall had lost her mother? She suddenly felt rather sad, and hoped that her future Transfiguration teacher was well.

Hermione could hear the babble coming from the Great Hall, and she almost lost her nerve, to make a runner. No, she had to do this. Dippet walked up to the doors, which opened, magically, and all heads turned to see who the latecomer was, before silence ensued. Dippet lead her up the middle of the hall, in-between the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor table, and pulled the sorting hat out of nowhere.

"Good evening, all. Well, you may be wondering what is going on, but I am very happy to announce, that Miss Hermione Granger is joining Hogwarts. She is a seventh year, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Step forwards, Miss Granger. She made her way to the little stool, that she would sit on around fifty years from now, and pulled the hat onto her head.

_Hmm… I know you. You are not of out time, are you Miss Granger. In fact, I believe that you are over fifty years out of our time. And what times too. Yes, your time is troubled, and you have been sent to fix it. Your a bright witch I see, hmm yes Ravenclaw would be a good match for you. I believe I will tell you this in the future… But no… What you have endure, one must have spirit, and a strong one at that. I stand by what I say in the future. GRYFFINDOR!_

Hermione sighed with relief that her house would be familiar. There was a loud cheering, and whooping from the Gryffindor table, and to Hermione's utter embarrassment, a couple of catcalls and wolf-whistles from a group of boys, who shoved people across to make space for her. She sat down gratefully, and the boys introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name Theodore Lupin," one said the boy with light brown hair.

"And, _I_, of course, am the absolutely awesome James Potter," said another, who looked almost identical to Harry himself, minus the green eyes - James' were a dazzling blue. **(A/N: Harry's GRANDFATHER NOT dad!)** Well, his son, James Junior, sure took after him! All the tales that Hermione had heard about James and the rest of the Marauder's were - although she would not admit it - rather hilarious, and James Junior certainly seemed to be a womaniser - until he realised his feelings for Lily of course, and then the womaniser role was passed onto Sirius.

This was crazy! She was meeting her best friends family! She was actually meeting Harry's great-grandfather! And Remus' grandfather! The other boys who were around were named Gregory Diggory, there was a large group of red-headed Weasleys, though she hadn't been formally introduced to them and there was a Pedro Savignor, an Italian.

Hermione knew that she was in good hands, and now her only issue was keeping out of the way of Riddle. She didn't want to have the misfortune of bumping into him again. And then she remembered Dippet's words before her sorting - "I expect you to join him in his rounds tonight…"

* * *

_PLEASE allow some artistic licence from in here! :) I've just used pureblood names that I could think of, and of course most of these characters are OC - MINE! but the ones you recognise belong to a genious.. NO not me, silly! ;) JK of course! :P_

_Lot of Love,_  
_Leah_


	4. Chapter 3

_So this is the next chappie! Sorry that it's so late! :( ive had exams for like forever! but on friday they'll all be over! :) YAY! so that means ill be FF'ing more than ever! :) HOPEFULLY I'll be able to finish this and such.. So YEAH! REVIEW PEEPS! :)

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Hermione was waiting outside the portrait hall for Riddle to collect her. She had to admit it, she was a little nervous, and was not looking forward to that evening. The lady in the pink dress told her that she would wait up for Hermione, and she thanked her. Hermione saw a light floating up the stairs, and when he was close enough, Riddle seemed to come into focus behind it. "Come on then Granger," he sneered. Whoa, the future Slytherin's really hadn't changed much from the forties. Hermione trailed behind him, as he called out the names of the classrooms that they passed. Hermione simply nodded, not bothering to listen to half of what he said - she had lived in this castle for the past six years, she really did not need this tour.

"Oi, Granger! Granger… Hello!" Hermione jolted out of her trance, and she realised that Riddle had been talking to her.

"S-sorry, I must have switched off…" she muttered, in apology.

"Listen Granger!" Riddle started, in a deadly whisper, turning to her, and for the second time, in their two meetings, he pinned her to the wall. "You do not want to get on the wrong side of me, am I making myself clear?" His face was inches away from her face, and his green, Harry-like eyes bored into hers, anger showing through them.

"Ow, your hurting me!" she gasped. His nails were biting into her shoulders, and his chest pressed her body into the stone wall behind her.

"That is the point, mudblood!" he laughed.

"T-Tom, please! Get off me," she whimpered.

"What did you just call me?" His voice was dangerously quiet now, and Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them away, not wanting to give Riddle any satisfaction. "What the fuck did you just call me? _Never_ call me that disgusting name again. Stupid muggle father! You tell anyone about this, and I will make your stay here hell. Perhaps I will anyway." He laughed and his warm breath washed over her face. Riddle suddenly backhanded her across the face, and left her on the floor of the second floor corridor, in a total shock.

When she came to her senses, Hermione got to her feet cautiously, and began to make her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't bump into anyone on her way back, and she stumbled through the portrait hole, the shock still evident on her face. She didn't realise at first, but sitting by the fire, hunched over his potions essay, sat Theodore Lupin. He turned at the sound of Hermione's entrance, and jumped up and ran to her.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What the hell happened?" She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to say anything about Riddle hitting her, for the simple reason that she was scared. So much for the Gryffindor bravery! "Hermione, what happened to your face?" He waved his wand, and transfigured the tabletop into a shiny mirror surface, and she looked. It surprised her that just one hit could make such a difference. There was a large bruise on her right cheek, near her eye, and it was spreading. He must have hit her with quite a lot of force, or maybe he was just strong, but there was a cut which was bleeding.

"I-I…" she stuttered. What _was_ she going to say? He, James and Gregory all knew who she had been walking with that night, and she knew that they wouldn't believe a lie about him. They probably all knew of his reputation - hell, they had probably been on the end of one of his tempers!

"Riddle did this to you, didn't he?" Theo guessed. Hermione tried to deny it, but Theo interrupted, saying, "Don't lie Hermione, I know it was him. He is the only one who would go as low as hitting a girl!" He paused for a second, truing to put a cap on his temper, but then he punched the mirror that he had conjured, making Hermione jump, and he burst out, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Theo, no!" Hermione begged. "Look, okay, it was him, but if he knew I had said anything, he'll kill me! Please don't. Look, I know things about him… You have no idea what he is capable of. You might think you do, but believe me, you have _no_ idea how bad he can get."

Theo looked at her in surprise. "But, how do you know? You've only just met him…"

"No I haven't. Look, I don't know if I can tell you… Just, don't make me say anything yet. Maybe one day I'll tell you everything. For now, you just need to trust me." Before Theo could say anything more, Hermione ran to the stairs, and went up to her dormitory.

* * *

_OH WHAT DID YOU THINK OF GLEE? ekk! AMAZING! I CANNOT wait until September when it'll be back!_

_Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx _


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok, so here is my update! I know I haven't been updating much recently, but I've had GCSE's :( BUT they are over! :) I don't know if I put this in the last chapter, but yeah, I will hopefully be able to update more frequently, because I have finished. I had music on Friday, and now they are over! :) Ah I am SO happy! :) Anyway, on with the tale!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Theo did as Hermione had asked, and kept away from Riddle as much as possible, if not so that he didn't lose control. Although Hermione knew that there was no Werewolf genes in this generation of the Lupins, it seemed to her that he had the temper of one, when he lost control. Unfortunately, Hermione shared every lesson with Riddle, but thankfully, she had at least one of Theo, James or Gregory in each lesson with her. Theo was taking everything that Hermione was taking, except instead of charms, he took Care of Magical Creatures. He excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and was almost to the high standard of Riddle - it was the only class that Hermione was third in! In every other class, it was either her or Riddle who took the top spot. Herbology and Potions, Hermione was top in, with Riddle beating her at Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and Hermione again surpassed Riddle in Muggle Studies, a subject which he detested, but took, only so he could try to understand his hatred of muggles. He didn't find the answer in a textbook, however, and soon it came apparent that his hatred of them, was because of his scum of a muggle father, who had left his mother to die.

The lessons all went smoothly, and Hermione was hardly ever paired up with Riddle. It soon became apparent that Riddle's hatred of her, and her fear of him, was a bad combination, and most of the Professors had stopped trying to force them to work together. Most, meaning that they were only forced to work together in Muggle Studies, and Potions. Professor Slughorn had not changed one bit. He was still the same, bubbly man that would teach her in his future. His attempts to cause inter-house unity was still strong even back… Then? Now?

During one of the potion lessons, the class were to brew a draught of the living death, and Riddle had the smart idea, of, just after brewing, throwing a vial into Hermione's face. The problem with this particular potion, when in a high concentration, it had an acidic effect, and not only did it send Hermione into a deep sleep, but it burnt her cheek. Slughorn had missed what had happened, but Theo hadn't missed a thing. He went into a rage, and attacked Riddle, without magic. Gregory had to pull him off Riddle and hold him back, despite the fact that Theo punched him in the face in an attempt to throw Gregory off him. This little act of violence had the outcome of a loss of fifty points from Gryffindor and a months worth of Saturday detentions. Slughorn had an antidote brewed up in a flash, and Hermione awoke to see a beaten Riddle, and a struggling Theo, being held back by Gregory who's nose may have been broken by the look of the angle.

When Slughorn asked what had happened, Riddle gripped her right wrist under the desk, as if to warn her, and she said that she had slipped, to the outrage of Theo. Riddle released her wrist, but not before an attempt to crush it, leaving long finger sized bruises around it, like some sort of sick bracelet.

Hermione, Theo and Gregory separated as they went off to their next lesson. Harry had obviously received his potions ability from his fathers side of the family - his _real_ ability, not the stupid half-blood prince's - and so Hermione was to meet James at Charms, which they took together. Hermione tried to walk quickly so that Riddle didn't catch up to her, but just as she was advancing on the classroom, Riddle grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him, so their faces were inches apart.

"It look's like your learning, mudblood!" he growled. "Better keep that mouth of yours shut," he added, before shoving her away from him, and strolling into the classroom.

"What was that about?" said a confused James, who had turned the corner, just as Hermione crashed into the wall. Theo had obviously not said anything to him about the bruise on her face, and she had told people who had asked, that she had walked into a door.

"Er, nothing… Come on, lets go!"

That lesson they were working on cheering charms, and Hermione, as always, paired up with James. Hermione was quite a lot better than James, who was probably one of the worse people in their charms class, at that subject. With the help of Hermione, however, he was slowly making his way up the grade ladder, even managing to keep up the mischievous events that took place around the castle, thanks to the early version of the Marauders. Being the bright witch that she was, Hermione had been sharp enough, to borrow Harry's Map, and she only shared it with Theo. Out of the three boys, he was the one that she got on the best with. He was a lot smarter than the others, and unlike the others, his maturity levels were actually equal with his physical age - the others seemed to have the mental age of five year old, the maturity of Fred and George, just after they had found their brothers stash of Dungbombs in Charlie's room.

Hermione found herself thinking about the future. How was she going to change Riddle's opinion of the muggles? He hated her, and anything that she did, was sure to end up in her getting. Well, she could always kill him, but she had wiped that thought from her mind, before she had really thought it. Murder, was stooping as low as him. Perhaps he wasn't as evil as he was in the future, now, maybe she could show him her memories and emotions of his reign of fear over the muggle and wizarding world together. Perhaps he would realise what he was going to cause.

* * *

_OK, so what did you think? Please let me know, if you have the time, and REVIEW! :)_

_Lots of Love,_  
_Leah xxx_


	6. Whoa, it's been a while!

Hey everyone,

If you're reading this - I congratulate you! It's been almost two years since I last updated, which is abhorrent! I have decided to have a go at rewriting a few of my stories - they'll have basically the same storyline, the same ships, etc.. Only, I get the feeling that my writing style has improved greatly since I was sixteen!

I hope you guys don't mind; here goes!

~meandthedoctor


End file.
